


Hot Damn

by Sharpshooter57



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: British Character, Cool, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Heat Stroke, Hot, Hot Weather, Ice Cream, Love, Relationship(s), Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot, Stark Tower, annoyed clint, hot damn, innuendos, toohot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4993888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharpshooter57/pseuds/Sharpshooter57
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You being from England can't stand the American heat and began to annoy Clint your boyfriend ( A funny story with a few innuendos here and there and of cause some fluff <3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Damn

"I know you're from England and what ever but seriously it's not that hot" Clint sighed as you sat in Stark Tower.  
"I'm so hot" You moaned as you sat in a (f/c) vest and black shorts, you slowly slid off the sofa and onto the tiled floor.  
"Look I'm sorry Stark broke the AC but I mean I'm managing" Clint laughed as he looked at you.  
"It should be illegal to be this hot" You complained as you watched Clint get up, and walked over to the freezer.  
"Omg, ice lolly!" You yelped scrambling to you feet and running over to Clint who held up a blue ice lolly.  
"Thaaanksss!" You smiled as you took the ice lolly and began to lick it, you looked over to Clint who was slightly red.  
"See it is hot, you're red" You sighed as Clint shuffled over to the sofa.  
"Hmmm" You muttered shrugging as you put the ice lolly in your mouth, and sucked on it.  
Clint turned around and went bright red.  
"Ok can you just admit, it's fucking hot in here!" You mumbled as took the ice lolly out of your mouth.  
"You're the one that's hot" Clint muttered.  
"I know I'm hot fucking hell, have you not been listening to me!" You snapped as you sat next to Clint and ate the ice lolly, occasionally looking at Clint who was red.

"Erugh...what time is it?" You groaned as Clint sighed.  
"Time for you to go to sleep, so you will stop complaining" Clint sighed as he stood up, and looked down to you.  
"Fineeee" You sighed standing up and following Clint down to his room, he took off his top and lay down in bed.  
"Go have a cold shower" Clint sighed.  
You pouted as you walked over to the bathroom jumping in the shower, you turned the shower down to cold and let out a small yelp, hearing Clint laugh in the other room.  
"Shut up it's cold!" You yelled back, as you heard the door opening.  
"Get out!" You yelped throwing a bottle of shampoo at him over the shower, you heard the door shut, as you began to wash yourself.  
You got out of the shower and dried yourself then looked around for your clothes, but only found your underwear.  
"You little!" You snapped as you but your underwear on and walked out and saw Clint smiling at you before rolling over.  
You glared at him as you climbed into bed, you began to shuffle around throwing the blanket on and off you.  
"Will you cut it out!" Clint sighed as he threw the blanket off him.  
"What are you!, ah stop it!" You yelped as Clint began to wrap you up in the blanket.  
"Clint stop!" You laughed as he hugged you keeping you wrapped up in the blanket.  
"You nice and cold now?" Clint smirked, as he looked down at you.  
"Clint, please stop" You moaned causing him to go bright red and let go.  
"Dude that worked, I'm free!" You yelped as you threw the blankets off you, and looked over to Clint who was hiding his face, you shrugged your shoulders before trying to get comfy.  
*later on in the night"  
"Pst Clint" You muttered, but got no response.  
"Cliinntttttt" You muttered poking him.  
"What now?" Clint muttered into the pillow.  
"I'm too hot" You muttered, then heard an annoyed groan from Clint.  
"And what do you want me to do?" He sighed, "It's not even that hot".  
"Yeah it is, I'm sooo hot" You moaned then froze as Clint was suddenly pinning you to the bed.  
"If you don't stop going on about how hot it is, I'm going to give you a reason to feel hot!" Clint snapped at you, you instantly went red.  
"You're such an idiot" Clint smirked as he kissed you on the lips, before rolling back to the side, and wrapping his arms around you.  
"You're too hot Clint" You moaned trying to break free from his grip.  
"Hot damn" Clint smirked into your hair kissing your head.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it <3 might do more oneshots, if you guys want a certain character leave a comment <3 although I'm not good at writing Bruce one shots sorry  
> (Also theres some more oneshots on my page <3)


End file.
